Merry Christmas, Baby
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: A Joe Jonas fluffy one shot.


**Merry Christmas, Baby**

**So I've I love Christmas to death, it's my favourite holiday. So in the holiday spirit, here's some Christmas fluff that I hope will bring a smile to your face and a little Christmas cheer to your life. Also, I never give the girl a name, so assign her whichever name you wish, even if it's yours, haha. **

I woke to the feeling of a gentle kiss on my forehead and a smile spread across my face. I soon felt another one on my shoulder and I giggled lightly.

"Merry Christmas, baby," the love of my life whispered in my ear as my eyes fluttered open and I saw his beautiful face hovering over me.

"Merry Christmas," I breathed. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Morning breath," I complained, pushing him off.

"I love your morning breath," he smiled and captured my lips in another kiss.

I chuckled. "What did Santa bring me?" I asked flirtatiously, pushing the hair from my face as I ran my fingers over his muscular arms and the contours of his smooth, bare chest.

"Oh I think he may have gotten you a little something, but I think he hid it on you," he smirked.

"Oh did he? That sneaky Santa," I played along, gazing up at my husband's loving eyes.

"Yeah, he put it somewhere," he started playing with the hem of my shirt, tugging it up slightly, "up here I think," he chuckled, slipping his hand up higher.

"Oh did he now? Joe you best start worrying if there's a perverted Santa running around, hiding things up your wife's shirt," I teased.

He opened his mouth to answer me with what I knew would be a witty reply but closed it as we heard a pitter-patter in the hallway. Joe's hand dropped as he met my eyes and I smiled up at him. He rolled off of me and lay back down beside me on the bed, pulling me into him as he hugged me from the back. I leaned into his embrace, smiling at the feeling of his arms around me as the door handle opened and I saw two beady eyes poking through the crack.

When Abby saw that we were awake her face lit up into the god damn cutest smile I've ever seen and she swung the door open, no longer hiding behind it. "Mommy, daddy, it's Christmas!" She said running over to Joe's side of the bed, of course—daddy's girl, and jumping up onto his lap. "Hey munchkin," He smiled warmly and pulled her into him.

"Santa came! He brought me and Nathan presents! He brought us lots and lots of presents! I told you we been good mommy!" I smiled at my four year old daughter; she was the most adorable thing in the morning with her messy blonde curls in her face and her rosy cheeks.

"I know sweetie, and Santa knows too. Is your brother awake?" I asked, brushing the hair from her face.

Right on cue I heard another set of little footsteps wondering down the hallway before Nathan appeared with wide eyes, clutching his red fire truck. "Mamma," he smiled. Nathan giggled as he climbed in bed with the rest of us. I helped him up and he lay his head on my chest—mamma's boy.

"Santa bring me pwesents?" he asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"I don't know, let's go see!" I said with just as much enthusiasm, brushing his hair from his face.

"Otay!" my two year old son exclaimed, struggling to get down from the tall bed. I lifted him, "did you hear any reindeer last night? I wonder of Santa ate the cookies we left him?" I said as I got out of bed and followed my excited children out of the room. I hung back a bit, waiting for Joe. "You did eat those damn cookies right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, they were good by the way," he smirked.

"Guess I don't get my present then?" I asked with a pouty face, remembering our interrupted intimate moment this morning.

"Oh, you'll get it later, don't worry," he said with a wink.

"Looking forward to it," I said walking in the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"A princess Barbie!" I heard Abigail scream.

"Hey, don't open them yet!" I head Joe yell. I chuckled, poring us both some fairly strong coffee. _Got to love Christmas mornings..._  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a tiring yet enjoyable day visiting with relatives on both sides of the family I was ready for bed. I was cradling Nate in my arms as he slept soundly and I tried to hold the door open for Joe who was holding Abby and her obnoxiously large teddy bear. 'Uncle Nicky' had gotten it for her and she refused to let it go for a second. I felt for him because the bear was bigger than she was and he was trying to balance the two without waking Abigail up. Our children had a habit of falling asleep in the car.

I carried Nathan into his room and tucked him in before giving him a kiss on the cheek and shutting off his light. I walked down the hallway to Abby's room and saw Joe sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair lightly away from her face and just staring at her like she was his world. I smiled. Joe saw my shadow and looked up at me and smiled. He loved both of our children dearly and he was a wonderful father, but he held a special spot in his heart for his little girl. Joe kissed her on the forehead gently and tucked her in before shutting the door behind him and joining me in the hallway.

"We have some great kids," he smiled at me.

"We do," I agreed, staring at the beautiful tree lit in the living room. There is something about Christmas that makes a person feel good. I can't describe it exactly but it's this warm loving feeling like everything in the world is right.

"I love you," Joe whispered, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waste.

I smiled. "And I love you."

"How many years have I stood here, staring at this tree with you, talking about our beautiful children? Every year it feels the same, every year I fall more and more in love with you, baby. I just want you to know how truly happy I am and how much I love our life together," he said, rubbing his arms across my stomach gently.

"I couldn't agree more Joseph," I felt tears brimming in my eyes at his words. "I can't wait to spend all my Christmas nights with you and watch our children grow with the love of my life," I turned and placed a gently kiss on his lips. We stood there for a while just enjoying each other and the beautiful tree that illuminated the living room. Our love was true love and it was something I would eternally be grateful I'd found with Joe.

"Tired?" Joe asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," I nodded, leaning into him.

"Let's go to bed love," he said placing a kiss on the back of my ear.

----

I quickly changed into a silk nighty and climbed into bed, feeling exhausted from the long day or mingling and trying to keep track of our small children. Joe changed into a pair of boxers and climbed into bed beside me. He climbed on top of me and I opened my half closer eyes to glare at him. He leaned down and kissed me, passion radiating from his lips.

"Are you sure you're tired?" He asked, smirking, his brown locks falling in front of his face.

"Pretty damn sure, Joe," I groaned, trying to roll from under him and let the exhaustion take over.

Joe chuckled and tilted my head gently with a finger before kissing me again gently. "Absolutely sure?" He pressed, placing a kiss on my neck. "Cause I didn't finish giving you your Christmas present and I was pretty sure you wanted it," he taunted, trailing kisses farther and farther down my neck, towards my chest.

I looked up at his perfectly sculpted torso hovering above me, and his muscular arms encasing my face and I sighed. Why was he so god damn hard to say no to? Why did he make me want him?

I smirked. Joe smirked back and suddenly got up, running the bathroom. "Hey, where you going?" I whined.

Joe just chuckled and emerged a moment later, sporting a Santa hat, with a goofy grin on his face. I burst out laughing, and the he looked so damn cute I couldn't help but smile at him. He made his way back over to the bed before crawling on top of me again.

"Aren't you a little scrawny to be Santa Clause?" I teased.

He answered me my reattaching his lips to my neck and sucking gently.

"Aren't you a little too sexy to be Mrs. Clause?" He smirked, slipping my nighty off and throwing it to the floor.

I laughed, using my fingers to trace his muscular torso.

"Are you sure you don't want your Christmas present, babe?" He taunted, moving his lips lower to attach them to my chest. I moaned and arched into him.

"Oh fine, I want it," I caved, chuckling at him.

"It's all wrapped, you might have to open it first," he taunted, moving my hand down to the hem of his boxers where it was clear he was becoming excited.

I smiled. "I didn't get you anything," I teased.

"But you did," he kissed me again passionately. "Your beautiful face in my bed is all I ever want from you, love."

My heart swelled with joy and love for this man. _Got to love Christmas nights..._

**So that was some pretty happy Christmas fun? I enjoyed writing it :) Comments?**

**-Meg **


End file.
